Automotive fuel system components are mounted in various locations throughout the vehicle. For example, fuel pumps and other components may be mounted in a fuel tank, fuel lines may be routed around, and clipped or otherwise connected to the fuel tank, and inline components may be mounted to the fuel tank or elsewhere in the vehicle. Currently, some fuel system components are connected to the fuel tank or elsewhere in the vehicle by an assembly that includes a bracket, a strap, and a screw and or a bolt to tighten the strap about the bracket and retain the fuel system component on the bracket.